longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic survival guide (good end
This a basic spoiler-free walkthrough where you survive till the end without losing your kingdom (good end) and where your populace (both nobles and commoners) like you enough that they do not rebel. This is not the only way to complete the game!!! '''This is just one possible route. '''Week 1 Study - foreign intelligence + accounting weekend, visit Charlotte Week 2 Study - court manners + accounting event - choose: let her stay weekend, visit Julianna Week 3 Study - court manners + accounting event - choose: look down weekend, visit your Father Week 4 Study - court manners + accounting weekend, attend service Week 5 Study - court manners + trade event - choose: wear it weekend, attend court Week 6 Study - foreign intelligence + trade event - choose: call the guards weekend, attend service Week 7 Study - foreign intelligence + production event - choose: accept her apology weekend, attend service Week 8 Study - foreign intelligence + production event - choose: invest weekend, attend service Week 9 Study - flattery + flattery event - choose: I'm considering it weekend, attend service Week 10 Study - composure + accounting (wear outfit:tuxedo) event - choose: bluff/intimidate event - choose: claim you are allied with Talasse weekend, visit treasury Week 11 Study - composure + composure weekend, visit Julianna (choose: do it) Week 12 Study - composure + composure event - choose: accept his offer weekend, attend court Week 13 Study - elegance + sense magic event - choose: put her to work weekend, play with toys Week 14 Study - sense magic + sense magic weekend, attend service Week 15 Study - wield magic + wield magic event - choose: invite Talarist event - choose: religious doctrine weekend, attend service Week 16 Study - instrument + lore event - choose: I will lead the parade (do not make any speech) weekend, walk in the gardens Week 17 Study - wield magic + instrument event - choose: shake your head weekend, attend service Week 18 Study - instrument + instrument event - choose: greet her politely event - choose: assassins event - choose: more guards weekend, attend service Week 19 Study - instrument + lore event - choose: lower taxes weekend, walk in the gardens Week 20 Study - lore + meditation event - choose: summon Julianna event - choose: wait for Julianna weekend, attend service Week 21 Study - meditation + divination event - choose: that's hilarious event - choose: ignore it weekend, visit Julianna Week 22 Study - divination + dogs event - choose: leave him with Arisse weekend, attend service Week 23 Study - lore + resist magic (wear outfit:priestess robe) event - choose: test her for secret skills weekend, visit Sabine Week 24 Study - dogs + dogs weekend, attend service Week 25 Study - dogs + dogs weekend, attend service Week 26 Study - swords + swords weekend, attend service Week 27 Study - swords + swords event - choose: go to Sadbury for Gwenelle's party weekend, attend service Week 28 Study - swords + reflexes event - choose: side with Gwenelle event - choose: tattle to her parents weekend, attend service Week 29 Study - reflexes + reflexes event - choose: keep it weekend, attend service Week 30 Study - reflexes + reflexes weekend, play with toys Week 31 Study - resist magic + resist magic weekend, attend service Week 32 Study - sense magic + wield magic (wear outfit:magical girl) event - choose: gold event - choose: save it for later weekend, visit dungeons Week 33 Study - sense magic + resist magic event - choose: mounted parade weekend, attend service Week 34 Study - any event - choose: don't event - choose: stay in the capital weekend, attend service Week 35 Study - any weekend, visit dungeons Week 36 Study - any event - choose: meet with diplomants event - choose: accept his terms event - choose: magic sword weekend, visit dungeons Week 37 Study - any event - choose: decide Lucille is guilty event - choose: Any that involves executing Lucille weekend, attend service Week 38 Study - any event - choose: an extravagant feast weekend, visit dungeons Week 39 Study - any weekend, visit dungeons Week 40 You've won! Category:Guides